Although alphanumeric caller identification systems have been in use, no systems presently allow for the recording of a voice memo or text memo to provide a specific message about the caller and permit organized call management by the called party. While the identification of the number and/or name of a calling party may be beneficial to the called party for day to day or residential use, such information is necessarily very limited and may be insufficient in many situations, particularly in a business environment where copious calls are received at a quick pace. Upon seeing the calling party phone number and/or name, the called party may not recognize the caller, and/or may not recollect any detailed information about the calling party, without first answering the call.
Certain systems, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,158 to Romero, disclose alphanumeric caller identification call-back devices that allow a user to automatically place telephone calls to previously received caller identification directory numbers. These systems do not, however, permit recording of any voice memo or text memo from the called party. The number and/or name of the calling party that appears in the traditional caller id may not be enough information to permit the called party to identify the reason for which the caller is calling, and/or any previous conversations the called party may have had with the caller. This system allows a called party to be more fully informed of the caller, and to hear or read a memo about the caller before responding.